Take Two With Phineas and Ferb: Johnny Depp
by VioletRose13
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have a interview with the one and only Johnny Depp.


Isabella: Oh my gosh! Give it up for Johnny Depp!

Johnny Depp: Thank you. Thanks. Hey. Hi, everyone. Ferb, Phineas.

Phineas: Thanks for being here with us today.

Johnny Depp: Oh, no problem. Thank _you_ for having me.

Phineas: Before the show, Ferb and I were talking about hidden talents. Like Ferb does an impression of a lawn sprinkler. Do you have any hidden talents like that?

Johnny Depp: Hidden talents? Uh… No, not really. At least, I don't think so. But, I think I can raise the pitch of my voice to become pretty high so it kinda sounds like a lady. Wanna hear?

Phineas: Absolutely!

Johnny Depp: Okay. _(clears throat)_ _(in a high voice and with an English accent)_ HOO-HOO! HA, HA! Good young sirs, I mean chaps. Gracious, good afternoon to thee and thee… _(sees Perry the Platypus waddle across the stage)_ …and _thee_! _(Perry chatters and waddles off the stage)_ May I present, Madame Lupone's Tensicorian Troupe of Traveling Thespians! _(normal voice)_ How about that?

Phineas: That was so cool!

Johnny Depp: Thanks very much.

Phineas: No problem. Oh! By the way, our sister Candace is gonna flip out once she finds out you were on the show. She loves you and your work a lot.

Johnny Depp: Aw. Hope I get to meet her.

 _(The screen on Phineas' desk turns on to reveal Buford)_

Buford: Hey, Johnny Depp! You know as an actor, you were probably called on to do a lot of things on cue. Ever have to belch on cue? Like this? _(burps loudly)_

Johnny Depp: Well, kind of. But I can't really do it right now. A computer technically did it for me one time I was on set.

Phineas: Really? When?

Johnny Depp: When I did the movie Rango. Sometime in the mid-beginning, Rango the lizard was sitting in a bar and he wanted to look tough in front of everybody. So he took some random stranger's cigar, he put it in his mouth, and swallowed it. And it took a few seconds, but to stop the burning in his throat and since there was no water around, he had to have a little sip of cactus juice. And when he burped, actual fire came flying out of his mouth.

Buford: That is disgusting.

Johnny Depp: Yeah, well he ate a still burning cigar. What did you expect?

Buford: Yeah, good point.

Phineas: Okay, okay. We get it, Buford.

 _(Phineas pushes a button and turns the screen off)_

Phineas: Oh, Johnny! I almost forgot. Ferb has a question for you, too.

Johnny Depp: Okay. _(turns his head towards Ferb)_ What's your question?

Ferb: You've done quite a few pirate movies before. Do you even like pirates?

Johnny Depp: Yeah, I do. When I visited a Florida theme park, I used to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean theme ride all the time when I was a little kid.

Phineas: Cool! You know, me, Ferb, and some of our friends played pirates once. And we actually found a _real_ cursed treasure from a _real_ pirate!

Johnny Depp: Really? Well, you'll have to let me go with you next time. Maybe Captain Jack can give you guys a few pointers.

Phineas: Will do. Speaking of which, can you do your Captain Jack Sparrow voice right now?

Johnny Depp: Well, I don't know about that. _(everyone in the audience excitedly screams in response, off-screen)_ Okay! _(in Captain Jack Sparrow's voice)_ Phineas, this is the day you, Ferb, and all of your friends shall always remember as the day that you interviewed Captain Jack Sparrow! _(stands up, grabs a pirate sword from behind his chair, swings the sword around, and accidentally lets go of the sword and it flies near Candace and Isabella's heads and sticks into the wall) (normal voice) (yelps)_ Whoops. Sorry, Isabella! _(sits back down)_

Isabella: That's okay!

Candace: That's it! I am so telling mom that you're still putting on a…— _(deeply gasps in shock as she sees Johnny sitting next to Phineas) Johnny Depp_?! _(runs over to Phineas's desk and she looks Johnny directly in the eye)_ Do you really like chocolate? Light or dark? What's your favorite pizza topping? What's your favorite kind of music? Ooh! What's your favorite color?

Johnny Depp: Okay, okay. Uh… yes, dark, pepperoni and red peppers, hard rock, black.

Candace: _(giggles)_ Would you mind if I took a couple pictures with you?

Johnny Depp: Oh, yeah. It's fine. Go right ahead.

 _(Candace and Johnny take a few pictures while making funny faces with each other on Candace's cell phone)_

Phineas: Alright you guys, we're outta time. Johnny Depp, everybody!

 _(Johnny kisses Candace's cheek and she smiles, giggles, and faints afterwards)_


End file.
